


In the Rain

by Lafeae



Series: Brotherhood [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeae/pseuds/Lafeae
Summary: Nothing like rain to ruin a good day.And Kaiba tries to cheer up a disappointed Mokuba.Drabble.





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It may or may not have been raining for a week plus....

It was just a general inspection of the Kaiba Land theme park and its facilities, as well as arena preparation for an upcoming tournament. Mokuba was still excited, because when he and Kaiba came in the early morning hours, before the public was flooding into the park, he had been given permission to be the test rider. To make it better, he had accomplished a rare feat:

Mokuba had goaded Kaiba into riding with him as well.

It had been overcast the entire car ride over, though the air was as heavy as velvet. When Mokuba hopped out of the car, sweat already began to dot his brow. He barely noticed, and ran at break neck speed towards the employee entrance. Staff tried to greet him as he ran by, unseen by the blur, only to stop and be sure to wish their boss a ‘good morning’ as well.

The pair, along with entourage of the park’s upper management, reached the end of a tunnel that flooded out into the main causeway of the park. Mokuba was barely into the park when he had to skid to a stop. Lightning cracked across the sky. A drum of thunder bellowing up behind. The rain came in sheets without pause, hissing against the pavement.

Mokuba pivoted back into the doorway where everyone stood, his hair already stuck to his face. He ran under the sanctity of Kaiba’s white duster, grabbing handfuls of it and pulling the tail up and around his head. Phones were already out; calls were already being made. Lightning meant no rides, at least until it stopped

“Man, this sucks! You did this!” Mokuba moaned, and he tugged on the coat tails.

Kaiba crossed his arms. “Did what?”

“Made it lightning. You did this so you wouldn’t have to ride with me.”

Disappointment dotted Mokuba’s voice. He was unseen, but Kaiba felt the way his body slouched, the way his hands loosened around the coat. Saw the water that Mokuba splashed as he kicked his foot out.

It was such a painful sound for the older brother to hear.

In response, Kaiba deadpanned: “Yes, exactly. I found a way to control the entire weather system overnight so I didn’t have to ride with you today.”

Another tug of the coat. Kaiba’s joke went unappreciated.  “See? You admit it.“

“It was a genius master plan. Carefully calculated to the minute to ensure optimal disappointment,” Kaiba continued. “Shall I monologue the details?” 

“You’re such a jerk, Seto,” Mokuba said, but he couldn’t contain the small chuckle. It was Kaiba’s flat tone in his joking manner that was almost too...perfect. Believable.

“I didn’t hear a ‘no’. You see, the entire idea started when—“

Mokuba leaned into his brother’s side with all his weight to try and push him over. “C’mon, nii-sama, stop it. I’m sorry, okay? I just—I wanted to do something just me and you.”

Kaiba softened. A bad joke could still do wonders. “It’s good that it rained—“

Mokuba’s nose curled, a hum of annoyance beginning as he muttered unintelligently to himself.

“—because now I can show you the newest installment in the arcade. It still needs player testing.”

“For real?” Mokuba shot a glance at Kaiba, his smile widening. “You’re not kidding?”

“I haven’t been kidding this entire time,” Kaiba said, matter-of-fact. “After we’re done at the arcade I’m going to show you the weather control system.”

Another lean into Kaiba’s side, this time hugging him as well. Kaiba leaned down to wrap his arm around the mass under his coat, hugging back.

Kaiba began walking, with the managers behind him clamoring to give him an umbrella. Mokuba fought to keep pace with his brother’s long strides.

“You’re gonna get sick walking in the rain,” Mokuba said.

“Nonsense. Rain doesn’t cause sickness. Besides, it’s my weather system. It knows not to rain on me,” Kaiba said.

A snort. “Yeah...may wanna work on that a bit...”

“We’ll have to perfect it together then,” Kaiba said. He felt Mokuba pop out from beneath the coat and begin to run to towards the arcade, Kaiba a step behind.

“Always together!” Mokuba shouted and beamed a smile. With everyone at his back, Kaiba returned the smile. “Hurry up you dork!”

Kaiba picked up the stride. No more disappointments today.


End file.
